


Generous Tip

by coneygoil



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold leaves a pretty generous tip for one of Granny's waitresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from chippedcupsandsugarcubes on Tumblr. She asked for Belle crushing on Mr. Gold, and Ruby thinking she's crazy for it.

It all started with a $50 tip.

Ruby refused to take Mr. Gold's order after he so calmly threatened with a nasty smile to take Granny's diner and inn because they were short just $50 on the month's rent. It wasn't the first time he'd ever threatened them, but for the small amount of money they couldn't scrounge up just this once, made Ruby's blood boil to the point where she could have ripped his neck open with her bare teeth.

When Mr. Gold strolled into the diner the morning after, Ruby threw a malicious glare his way and said to her best friend, "Sorry to hand him over to you, but I am never serving Mr. Gold again."

Isabel glanced his way, his eyes boring holes into both of them as he waited for service. "Is it about the rent again?"

"Yes, and this time I've had enough. I can't believe he has the nerve to waltz in here and act like he's a normal costumer!"

Isabel touched Ruby's shoulder, smiling encouragingly. "Don't worry, I'll handle him."

"You're the best." Rudy gave her a squeeze.

She'd never taken Mr. Gold's order before. He always sat in one of the back booths, always alone. She guessed by his reputation that he had no friends. It seemed he liked threatening people more than keeping company with them. Even at her father's florist shop, she would always be asked by Maurice to go in the back or be sent for coffee whenever Mr. Gold would make his way into their shop. It was like everyone around her was trying to keep her from having any contact with him, not even a simple hello. He must have pissed Ruby off pretty far for her to let Isabel wait on him.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold! How may I help you?" She smiled her greeting as bright as she always was.

To her surprise, he smiled back. "Miss French, I finally have the privilege of you being my waitress." And that was a statement she never thought he would have said for really their first time ever speaking to one another.

"Well, Ruby is sort of tied up" she replied flatly, shrugging.

Mr. Gold flicked his gaze to the counter where Ruby was throwing invisible daggers his way. "Yes, I see she's very busy." He cleared his throat. "Coffee. Black, please. And two eggs, sunnyside-up."

Isabel nodded, scratching down the simple order on her pad. "Coming right up." As she walked behind the counter, she wondered why people were so afraid of Mr. Gold. He seemed friendly and very polite. She couldn't imagine him as the terror Ruby or even her father made him out to be.

When she went to clear his table after he paid the bill and nodded a goodbye to her, she found a $50 tip sitting neatly halfway under his empty cup of coffee. She started to run out to catch him figuring him may have left the large bill by accident, but Ruby called her over to help carry several plates out to a group of construction workers.

The money bothered her for the rest of her shift and she couldn't let it lie. She clocked out for the day, pulling her white sweater on as she pushed out the door and down the road to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. She'd never entered the shop before, and was surprised at how much stuff was crammed into the small place. The bell rang as she entered, and Mr. Gold appeared a moment later limping out of what she assumed was his office.

"Why, Miss French, what a pleasant surprise." He smiled warmly, and the question rose in her mind again how everyone could despise this man so much. "How may I help you?"

She stepped up to the counter, tucking her hand in her pocket and pulling out the money. "I think you may have left the wrong bill for a tip." She laid the $50 bill on the counter.

Mr. Gold glanced down, h'mphing lowly. "No, that is what I left for you."

"But, why?" she asked, even more confused than ever. "I only brought you coffee and eggs. It's not like I catered a party for you or anything."

"What can I say, you were a good waitress." And he said it so nonchalant that made Isabel even more adamant about not accepting the tip.

"Maybe, but I don't deserve $50! Ruby told me you and Granny were having differences again about their rent. Will you take this back and put it towards their debt?"

The silence in the room was deafening as Mr. Gold stared at her ominously. She now understood the fear he invoked. His cane connecting with the wooden floor rang like a gunshot through the still air. Mr. Gold walked around the counter to stand directly in front of Isabel. She stayed stock still, waiting for a tongue lashing.

"You're a good girl, Miss French." Isabel blinked, not sure how to take the compliment. "You're a good friend to Ruby. You work two jobs. Help your father at his shop. You deserve more than what you get."

"How do you know all this about me?"

"It's a small town, dearie. That makes it hard not to observe people. I see you around all the time. You're always on the go helping people, and the only time I see you doing anything for yourself is when you're in the park reading."

She hoped the shock she felt wasn't too obvious, though her gaping mouth most likely gave it away. This man who never spoke a word to her before this day knew more about her than even her friends did. The rumors of how he owned the town seemed true now. She glanced down at his offering hand. He wasn't going to give up.

"Mr. Gold," she started, accepting the ample bill. "Thank you. I am very grateful for your generous tip. I will spend it wisely." She smirked impishly and placed it back on the counter, Gold looking quite bemused. "I'm putting it toward Granny's payment to you, and any other tip you give me will go straight to my father's debt to you as well."

With that, she turned and strolled out the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mr. Gold made his usual appearance at Granny's. He sat, fingers laced together, staring in the direction of the counter where Isabel was at the register with a customer. She glanced up, their eyes connecting and he smiled mischievously at her. By that expression, Isabel knew there was a game afoot and she planned to win.

Her smile was bright as sunshine as she walked over to him, slipping her little order book and pen out of her apron pocket. "Good morning, Mr. Gold! What would you like today?"

"The same as yesterday, if you recall, dearie" he replied, oh-so-smoothly.

Isabel tapped the end of the pen to her lips playfully. "Cup of coffee - black - with two eggs, sunnyside-up."

He nodded, a twinkle in his eye as if he were proud of her. "Correct."

Her eyes danced, brown curls falling over the front of her shoulder. "Coming right up."

She walked behind the counter, tearing the order sheet off and clamping in on the turntable for the cook. Ruby was at her side in an instant, catching her elbow. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Isabel asked, confused by the way Ruby's eyes burned.

Ruby stepped in front of her to block a certain despised person's gaze. "You were totally flirting with Mr. Gold!" she hissed.

Isabel snorted. "I was not flirting. He's a customer, I was being friendly."

"No" Ruby retorted, firmly. "You were so flirting with him, and the scary part about this is, he was flirting back."

"I think you're imagining things, Ruby." Isabel pushed passed her friend, making a beeline to the coffee pot.

"Bull!

"Trust me" Isabel turned back to face her friend, the handle of the coffee mug securely in her grasp. "I am not flirting with Mr. Gold. I actually have a surprise for you if you wait until my shift is up. You'll think differently of him when I show you what he's going to give me."

Ruby's eyes went big, all the crazy and naughty scenarios running through her head.

"It's not what you're thinking! Whatever you're thinking" Isabel stuttered out, knowing the way her friend's thought process was. "I need to get this coffee to him before it gets cold."

A moment later, she set the coffee mug down perfectly still in front of him. "Here you are, Mr. Gold. Your eggs will be done shortly."

He grasped the round cup handle, delicately. "You and Ruby seemed to be in a hot discussion over there."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Was it that obvious?"

"It wouldn't be about the tip I gave you yesterday?" he asked before taking a sip.

"No" Isabel chuckled lowly. She didn't exactly want to tell him the whole conversation. "She's a little pissed off that you're being so nice to me."

Mr. Gold nodded, taking another short sip. "Never have I treated Ruby unkindly when she would take my order."

"Well-" How in the world was she going to explain without pointing out the whole reason for her and Ruby's conversation. Why in the world was she talking to him about this anyway, she suddenly wondered. "She says you're, um, acting out of character." And it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Mr. Gold leaned his elbows on the table, setting down his cup. "How well does she really know me? I may be a customer here, but I'm also the landlord and she probably doesn't think I'm capable of being" he paused, staring into Isabel's face as if he were revealing an important secret, "friendly."

Isabel sighed heavily from her nose, a small smile playing on her lips. "Why does it feel like I've come to know more about you in less than two days than anyone else in this town has for years?"

"Maybe you're just the right person to share it with." The way he looked at her made Isabel's breath caught in her throat, like she had seen him look at her that way before in another lifetime.

The doorbell clanged, catching Isabel's attention. She frowned slightly, excusing herself to take the new customer's order. She made it behind the counter, feeling a bit shaken. Ruby rushed to her as soon as she got away from the register.

"You were flirting with him again, weren't you?" Isabel cocked her head, looking at her friend incredulously. Ruby's mouth fell open, and she pointed an accusing finger. "You have a crush on Mr. Gold!"

"Will you keep it down?" Isabel pushed away Ruby's hand. "And no, I do not have a crush on him."

Ruby eyed her suspiciously. "I know a crush when I see one."

Isabel knew she shouldn't play dirty, but Ruby didn't seem to want to lay this to rest. She smirked. "Well, have you noticed your crush on Archie."

Ruby gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. "How do you know?"

"I have eyes, Ruby. You should really do something about it, because I've seen the way Archie looks at you too."

Ruby's shock melted into a glorious smile, their talk of Mr. Gold long forgotten. "You think he likes me too?"

Isabel couldn't help but laugh in delight at her friend's expression and wondered why she hadn't brought it up long ago. "I'm pretty positive."

The cook barked Mr. Gold's order was done, and Isabel whisked the white plate to him. He ate quickly then finished his coffee. Isabel sauntered up to his table. "Would you like a refill, Mr. Gold?"

"No thank you, Miss French" he replied, grabbing his cane to stand. He reached into his coat pocket, extracting his fine leather wallet. As she suspected and hoped she wasn't wrong for assuming, Mr. Gold pulled out a crisp $50 bill and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold" she said, warmly then her voice turned cool and polished, wanting him to know that she won this round. "This will really help with paying the rent."

"If that is going to the rent," he started, reaching into his wallet again and pulling out another $50 bill. Isabel gasped, eyes wipe in disbelief. "This will have to go to whatever you desire." He grabbed her hand, placing the bill in her palm and curling her fingers closed around it. He smirked, teeth bared in a wicked grin. "Do something for yourself, Miss French. Good day."

Isabel stood rooted to the tiled floor still clutching the money in her hand. She didn't move to clear the table until the doorbell rang and saw Mr. Gold strolling casually away from the diner. She hurried back behind the counter, nearly throwing the dirty dishes into the sink, and grabbed Ruby's sleeve.

"I think Mr. Gold has a crush on me."


	3. Chapter 3

The $50 bill stared back at her all innocent and beckoning to be spent, but keeping it felt like accepting a gift from a stranger. Actually that's just what it was. Three times she talked to Mr. Gold, and never once had he ever shown any ounce of interest in her until the day before when she first took his order.

Isabel growled, wadding the bill up into her fist. Why was she so nice? Her noble demeanor was fighting tooth and claw with her desire to just keep the money and blow it on a new dress or maybe a bookcase for all her many books lining the wall of her modest bedroom.

Ruby's advice didn't help much in the way of doing the right thing. "If that snake is just handing over large amounts of money to you, I wouldn't give a second thought in giving it back. He owes you for all the times he's intimidated your father."

But that wasn't how Isabel looked at it at all. She didn't know what another visit to his pawn shop would accomplish, but that evening she set out on a mission to confront Mr. Gold yet again. He didn't seem too surprised – and maybe a smidge delighted – when he looked up from polishing a brass trinket as Belle walked in, chin held high in confidence.

"Miss French," he greeted, promptly placing the trinket on the counter and limping around to stand in front of it. "How can I help you?"

Isabel presented the $50 bill to him, crinkled but neatly folded down the middle, in the palm of her hand – all pleasantries abandon. "Mr. Gold, I really don't understand why out of all the people in this town, you decide to give me these outrageously generous tips. I've honestly never heard anything good about you." She blushed to her ears at those words, but Mr. Gold's leniency did not falter. "You're being nothing but kind to me."

"I told you already, Miss French" he stepped closer to the point he could touch her if he wanted to. "I see you do so much for everyone else. You need to do something for yourself."

Isabel tilted her head, examining his face intently. Why did he seem so familiar? He stared straight into her bright blue eyes - could it be sorrow and longing – gleaming from his intense, brown ones. Isabel finally averted her gaze to the floor, feeling confused as ever.

"I'm sorry if I sound ungrateful" her tone softened, and she raised her head to look at him again. "Your kindness is a bit overwhelming for me."

"Just accept it, Miss French" he replied bluntly. He turned, gesturing for her to follow him. "Let me show you something."

Isabel looked curiously at him as she followed along to his office. Her mind told her going into an enclosed room with a man she didn't know wasn't the best idea, but her heart felt no fear. Mr. Gold stopped in front of a bookcase. A small smile played on his lips as Belle's eyes widened at the sight of so many books. Storybrooke's library had never been open as long as she could remember. New books were actually hard to come by in their small, secluded town. Belle had read her humble collection of books so many times she could recite them all.

"I noticed you enjoy reading" Mr. Gold said casually, but the delighted gleam in his eye was evident as Belle ran a finger over the spine of a red-covered book. "You can come by any time and borrow one or two of these to read."

"Mr. Gold" Isabel breathed, her brilliant smile flooded his heart. "Thank you" her voice filled with such joy, it took all her control not to throw her arms around his neck.

"You deserve it" he murmured, nearly inaudible. Isabel realized at that moment that maybe a knight in shining armor could come in the form of an old dragon.

***

_Emma._

As soon as he heard that name, he remembered. Every wonderful, terrible, elated, and tragic memory flooded his mind at that very moment. And there she was sauntering down the sidewalk headed to the park, a thick book tucked to her chest protectively as if it were her child. She walked right passed him, and it took all his will to not grab her, pull her close to him, whisper how much of a fool he was to let her go.

Though letting her go was an understatement. He had let her go at first, but that same day –much to his surprise - she came back and for a very brief moment he was the happiest being in all the land. The happiness was thrown aside, switching into rage when she kissed him and told him of True Love's Kiss. He roared like a ferocious lion, abusing the poor bewildered girl and tossing her aside.

Then he sent her away. Told her he didn't want her, treated her like the dirt on his boot. And she left, head held high, never looking back.

As time went by, the loneliness and regret crept over him, a shadow from the evening sun consuming him. He wished he had the courage to find her, beg forgiveness for his foolishness, spirit her away his castle to live happily ever after.

He never did.

Cowardliness was his forte, and he stuck to it like honey. Instead, he let his bitterness rule over him, but his love for her buried deep in his heart never faltered. One day he would make things right, reunite with Belle just as he planned to reunite with his lost son. He would make things right, he promised himself over and over again.

Now he heard Emma's name and remembered everything and there's Belle only minutes afterwards walking passed him. He would make things right, but he couldn't just jump into confronting her. So, he observed her nearly every day. She worked two jobs, helped whenever a friend asked, volunteered at the elementary school tutoring students in reading. She seemed to do everything, but nothing for herself.

He decided to let her come to him. Belle working at Granny's was the perfect place for that to occur. Every morning he made an appearance, watching her under hooded eyes. But that blasted Ruby seemed to always serve him. He had to do something that would ruffle her fur enough to coax her into letting Belle wait on him. Of course, roiling her up about the rent would do the trick and a twisted sense of pride washed over him as he caught a glimpse of Belle approaching his table.

The always snarling, unrelenting Mr. Gold couldn't resist a smile from his face at the sight of his beauty standing there before him. He planned to give her anything she wanted, to win her love again. The only way he knew how at the moment was through money. He had all he ever need, just as he did in the Fairy Tale Land where he could spin gold like it was air.

He underestimated his Belle's nobility, but wasn't complaining when she appeared in his shop that afternoon. If playing off her selflessness was what it took to spend time with her, he would play the game forever if he had to.

He assumed it would be hard for her to take such large amounts of cash for herself, so he had a back-up plan if that failed. The wonder that spread across her face at the sight of the bookcase filled to overflowing with books made the gamble worth it. They were his books from Dark Castle that she had claimed so long ago when their love budded. To see her caress one, run her finger down the spine, he could feel the ghost of her finger along his own spine. He told her she deserved it and he meant it more than anything. She deserved more than a stack of books and he could not wait for the day that she'd allow him to give her the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Gold strode into the diner the next morning only minutes after the door was unlocked. Granny eyed him warily from behind the cash register. Ruby had filled her in on Gold's interest in Isabel the night before. The older woman was not pleased by the fact that a greedy scoundrel would try to carouse such an innocent girl. Though she was rather impressed – and amazed – that their gentle little Isabel would confront such an infamous man on his own turf.

Speaking of Isabel, the poor girl rushed through the back door of the diner just as Granny had opened.

Ruby yanked Isabel's white shirt, pulling her into an unexpected hug. "Where were you? I was getting worried Mr. Gold locked you in the back of his shop and was doing unmentionably naughty, pleasurable things to you."

Isabel's eyes widened, her cheeks reddening as she pushed away. "No, I just overslept, but thank you for that image I did not need knowing I'll be serving him breakfast soon."

"Oh" Ruby smiled sheepishly. "Well, did you confront him again or take my advice like you always should?"

"I did go talk to him-" Isabel replied, but was cut off by Granny's cumbersome footsteps approaching them.

"There you are, girl!" Granny exclaimed, exasperatedly throwing her hands in the air. "Mr. Gold is already here waiting for service."

Isabel didn't think her face could redden any deeper. She tried blocking the naughty images now floating around in her head, thanks to Ruby. She threw her best friend a malicious glare then spun on her heel out the kitchen door, hearing Ruby mutter faintly about Mr. Gold seeming to have it bad.

Isabel breathed in deep, hoping her blush had lightened, as she strolled up to Mr. Gold's usual table. "Good morning, Mr. Gold" she greeted, her smile glowing.

He turned his attention from the window, his eyes meeting hers. Isabel wanted to look away immediately for fear of embarrassing herself. "Good morning, Miss French. Did you begin any of the books you borrowed yesterday?"

"I did!" she replied with an air of excitement that was surprisingly energetic for so early in the morning. She could feel her nerves calming and the playfulness of her nature seeping back. "I was so intrigued by The Odyssey I stayed up till 2 a.m. Needless to say, I overslept and just got here. I blame that totally on you, by the way." She was the only one in Storybrooke who could point her pen accusingly at Mr. Gold and get away with it.

Mr. Gold made a flourishing gesture with his hands. "Should I stop by and remind you to go to bed on time tonight?"

Isabel felt her face redden again, and she ducked her head down to stare at her order notebook. "No, I've learned my lesson."

"Good" Mr. Gold said with a final nod and sly expression.

Isabel held her pen and notebook up in waitress fashion. "The usual then?"

"Yes, please."

It wasn't until after Mr. Gold had eaten and finished sipping his coffee, staring distractedly out the window, that he made conversation with Isabel again. Coffee pot in hand, she arrived at his table feeling more at ease.

"Would you like a refill before heading out?"

Mr. Gold shook his head, leaning on his cane to stand. He still seemed rather distracted and Isabel wondered what was on his mind. "Do you have a moment, Miss French, to talk in private?"

Isabel stiffened. Now she knew something was on his mind if he wanted to talk privately with her. She feared her teasing may have offended him. "I'm sure Granny wouldn't mind." She hurried to replace the coffee pot behind the counter, catching Ruby's questioning glancefrom the cash register as she checked Mr. Gold out. Isabel shrugged her shoulder in response then followed him outside to the small courtyard off to the side of the diner.

Isabel waited anxiously, rubbing her palms together. Mr. Gold looked at her, and she finally realized surprisingly the nervousness his eyes held. How could the most feared man in town even know nervousness existed?

"By chance, do you have any spare time tonight?" he asked, stamping his cane more firmly into the brick patio.

Oh. Realization suddenly flooded over lsabel, and her breath catch. She bit her lip then answered hesitantly, "I can make time."

His eyes bore into her, their usual intensity flashing now. "Will you have dinner with me then?"

Isabel's face grew hot. How embarrassing it was to be blushing while a potential suitor was asking her on a date! She breathed in, hoping she didn't sound too eager. "That sounds lovely!"

"My house, 7 o'clock. Do you know where I live?"

She knew. Everyone knew that house, and avoided it. "Pink house at the end of town?"

Mr. Gold nodded, finally smiling, baring his teeth. "See you tonight, Miss French."


	5. Chapter 5

The bell clattered promptly as Ruby rushed into the floral shop, only giving a bewildered Maurice a hasty hello as she high-tailed it to the staircase in the back of the shop. Isabel waited in the cramped living room pounding a nervous path in front of their plaid couch. Her head snapped up as clattering heels sounded at the stairs. Ruby appeared, face flushed and breathing ragged, a long white plastic bag cradled in her arms.

"I found three dresses in your size."

"Thank you, Ruby" Isabel said, gesturing for Ruby to follow her to her bedroom. When the door was secure, Belle sighed heavily. "I told my father we were going out tonight." She took two steps and flopped onto her stomach on the bed, face in hands. "Why am I afraid to tell him I'm going on a date? I'm a consenting adult, right?"

Ruby rubbed her back soothingly. "Because you're not going out with a regular guy. You're going out with Mr. Gold. If you're dad knew, he'd lock you in this room and board the windows."

"You're right. He should never find out." Belle sat up, reaching for the plastic dress bag. "Thank you for picking these up for me on your break. Was that enough money?"

Ruby smiled, encouragingly. "Enough for three. You're gonna love them!"

Isabel untied the knot at the end of the bag, pulling the hangers through the slit at the top and finally seeing the dresses. The first one caught her eye, though not in a good way. "Gold? Really, Ruby?"

"I thought it would be appropriated." Ruby shrugged. "Who knows, maybe Mr. Gold will be turned on by it."

Isabel's cheek burned at the thought. "I don't want to turn him on! At least not yet, not until we've gone out a few times and gotten to know each other."

"Awe. That's no fun."

Isabel threw a look of indignation at her friend, but couldn't hide her growing smile. She laid the golden satin dress aside, finding a deep blue dress underneath. She raised the hanger, examining the knee-length flared skirt and lovely fitted top. Delicate antique white lace weaved around the collar and bellow sleeves. She caressed the soft material. "I believe this is the one I'll wear. I hope he likes it."

After much fussing over Isabel's hair, Ruby smiled proudly and gave her friend an encouraging hug before she left. Isabel snuck a quick overlook in the mirror, satisfied with her reflection. She hurried to place the chocolate chip cookies she baked earlier in a Tupperware container. She waved goodbye to her father, letting him know her and Ruby would possibly be out late and not to wait up for her. She hated lying to him, but it was best to not tell him the truth. Mr. Gold's house was not too far away, so she walked in her white flats down the sidewalk.

The butterflies in her stomach started to wake as she drew closer to her destination. The sun was setting, pinks and blues mingling across the sky. She climbed the steps to the porch, taking a deep breath, calming her nerves. Before she could knock, the door opened making her jump in surprise.

"Miss French" greeted Mr. Gold, cool and collect, but wearing a most becoming smile. He eyed her for a moment. "You look quite lovely tonight."

Isabel felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She hoped it wouldn't happen the rest of the night. "Thank you."

"Come in, please." Mr. Gold stepped aside, and Isabel took in her first glimpse of his home. It resembled his shop, though a bit more decorative. She'd never seen so many belongings in one place in her life! She followed Mr. Gold to the kitchen, which was quite spacious. A Dutch oven sat on a trivet on the stove, and whatever it contained made Isabel's mouth water.

"You cook?" she asked, surprised.

"Somewhat" Mr. Gold replied, removing the heavy ceramic lid. He flicked a wicked grin over his shoulder. "You assumed I'd order take out?"

"I wasn't sure what to expect, but this is very nice. Oh!" Isabel held up the container she forgot she was holder, too distracted by taking in the surroundings of what most everyone in town called a mysterious house. "I brought homemade chocolate chip cookies. I'm not much of a baker, but I promise they're edible."

"Oh, I believe you, Miss French."

"Isabel." Mr. Gold stilled his hand as he reached for the ladle sitting in the spoon rest. Isabel stepped up beside him, placing the cookie container on the counter. "We're on a date, right? You can call me by my first name, and it'd be kind of nice to know yours, if that's all right."

Mr. Gold finally wrapped his fingers around the handle of the ladle, busying himself with the lamb stew. "I do believe this is a date."

At those words, a smile blossomed on Isabel's lips. She grabbed one of the stoneware bowls and handed it to him after his approval nod that the stew was satisfactory. "Then we should call each other by our first names. We are living in the 21st century."

"I'm a bit vintage, dearie. Forgive an old monster for forgetting what century we're in" Mr. Gold remarked. Isabel blushed once more, but this time giggled. She was very aware of their age gap, though she wasn't sure how big of a gap it really was yet, but it hadn't bothered her really. She wondered if it itched Mr. Gold any. "You win," He glanced at her as he took the bowl from her. "Anthony."

Isabel considered the name for a moment. It didn't exactly fit the man standing beside her, but it was wonderful to just know his first name. She instantly felt more comfortable and relaxed with him. "I like it." She handed him the other bowl, happy to see the smile on his face at her words. She knew from seeing him around town before their random corresponding a few days prior that he was not one to smile. If anything, he'd bare his teeth as if he were a wolf defending his territory when speaking to a person. But to her and only her, he'd flashed a genuine smile several times.

Their meal was strangely silent. Isabel commented on the stew or an object that caught her eye around the house. Mr. Gold would reply, but didn't seem to make an attempt at conversation. Isabel's spirits were a bit dashed by the end of the meal. So many questions were racing through her mind. Maybe Mr. Gold wanted to focus on enjoying the stew? Maybe he couldn't think of anything to say as her problem was. It made it even harder with the fact that Isabel had only dated one man, so there was not enough experience there to let her know if this was normal date behavior.

"I'll clean up" Isabel offered, but Mr. Gold held up a dismissive hand.

"No need, dearie" he replied, placing their empty bowls in the sink. "I can handle it later. You're my guest, not my caretaker."

The way his voice suddenly prickled made Isabel draw her brows together, befuddled.

"Would you like to have tea with me?" He gestured to the cookie container. "Maybe enjoy your delectable looking treats."

Isabel nodded. "Sounds lovely, but I would have gathered you to drink coffee instead."

Mr. Gold busied himself with filling red kettle. "I prefer tea honestly."

"Why do you only order coffee when you come in the diner?"

"No one makes a better cup of tea than I." His wicked grin made another appearance.

After the tea was done, he guided her to the back deck that overlooked the woods. The sun had set a couple hours before. All Isabel could see was black columns in the darkness surrounding them. A candle flickered on a glass table sitting between the wicker furniture. Isabel however preferred to stand by the railing staring out into the darkness as she sipped her warm tea. Mr. Gold stood beside her with his own cup, other hand planted on the tip of his cane.

"Please excuse my boldness" Isabel started, turning to Mr. Gold, "but how long has it been since you've dated?"

Mr. Gold set down his cup on the wooden rail, contemplating for a moment. "Too long. Have you done this much?"

Isabel sighed to herself at his vague answer, but didn't want to press the subject if he didn't wish to share. "I've only dated one man in my life, and that was back in high school." She chuckled softly at the sheer fact that more years had passed than she realized. "I was such a silly girl having a crush on the football captain, Geoffrey March. I seemed to have an eye for me as well. We went out several times, him always trying to impress me with his black convertible and broad shoulders. I truly fell for it until his hand made its way to my breasts one night while we were hanging out by the creek bed." She glanced at Mr. Gold's reaction. He seemed to be highly intrigued with her tale. "I gave him another chance, but a few weeks later he became frisky again. I was only 16 years old. I wanted more than just a romp in his cramped backseat. I told him it wasn't working for me and sent him packing. I started focusing more on my academia thinking it'd get me somewhere." She shrugged halfheartedly, a sad smile crossing her lips. "Alas, I'm still in Storybrooke."

"Maybe one day you'll achieve what you wanted to." Isabel swore she saw his hand rise to touch her arm, but no, he was already lowering it to his side. "For now, make the best of your time here."

"I never took you as an inspiration speaker, Mr.-" Isabel paused, thankful the darkness shielded the redness that had crept up again, "-Anthony."

Mr. Gold smirked. "Oh, I'm a man of many talents."

Isabel gulped down the last sip of her tea then sighed disappointedly, "I should head home. Probably not safe to wander the streets too late. No telling if there's a wolf sneaking around at midnight."

"I can drive you home" he suggested, smoothly. "No need for you to walk."

Isabel smiled and accepted the offer. She proposed to help clean up again, but Mr. Gold firmly told her it was no matter. The ride to her house was fairly quick and not much was said, though Isabel felt more at ease with the silence this time. They stopped in front of the floral shop, Mr. Gold shifting the gears to park.

"Thank you for a lovely evening" Isabel said, gathering her purse and Tupperware container. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"As usual, dearie." He was staring at her intensely, making Isabel suddenly freeze in the seat. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Mr. Gold lean toward her. Isabel cracked a nervous smile, her hand finding the door handle and yanking it open.

"Good night, Anthony" she squeaked as she vaulted out the car. She glanced over her shoulder, raising a hand in a halfhearted wave as he drove off.

Isabel rushed to her bedroom, splaying the container and purse haphazardly on the round kitchen table as she passed. She threw herself on the bed, pounding her tightly balled fist in the covers. He was about to kiss her and she totally chickened out! She rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes with the heeled of her hands, miserable. How in the world would she ever face him tomorrow?


	6. Chapter 6

Isabel knew Ruby would be waiting for her the next morning, ready to ambush her for every single juicy detail of the date with Mr. Gold. What she didn't expect was Ruby waiting for her by the gate of the diner, bouncing from foot to foot in her outrageously tall red heels. Ruby shrieked when she caught sight of her best friend approaching, her obvious excitement and curiosity blinding her from Isabel's slumped shoulders and crestfallen frown.

"How'd it go?" Ruby blurted out, linking an arm with Isabel's as they walked up the short pathway to the diner's entrance.

Isabel sighed heavily. "I feel so stupid, Ruby."

At that, the taller girl halted and grabbed Isabel's shoulders. "What happened?" she asked then gasped, eyes widened in shock. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

Isabel was taken aback at the thought of sleeping with a person on a first date. "No. No no no no, Ruby. We didn't even make it to first base."

The disappointment apparent on Ruby's face, she replied "You seriously didn't even kiss him?"

"It would have happened if I hadn't chickened out!" Isabel moved to sit in one of the chairs for outside dining, and ruefully planted her face in her hands.

Ruby pulled up a chair in front of her friend, soothingly tucking a strand of loose hair behind Isabel's ear. "Oh, sweetie, it's okay. What happened?"

"We had a lovely dinner and sat on his back deck for a long time just talking and enjoying a cup of tea. He offered to drive me home, but when we were saying goodnight, he leaned over to me and I completely bailed out of the car and ran into the shop."

"Well, I'm sure staring down Mr. Gold while he's coming in to attack your lips may be intimidating. I'd love to try it if he wasn't such a freakin' bastard."

"Ruby!" Isabel gasped, aghast.

Ruby just shrugged a shoulder as if it was no big deal to share that piece of information. "What? Anyway, I'm sure Mr. Gold understood. I mean, he is old enough to be your father so he may have lots of experience with women that we don't know about."

Isabel rolled her eyes, pushing off the chair to head inside. "This is not helping me any, Ruby. Now I have to face him this morning and I don't know how. I feel like I'm in high school again worrying about all this."

"You don't have to wait much longer to dwell on it" Ruby informed, craning her neck to peer down the street. "Mr. Gold is walking this way."

Isabel squeaked out a crazy sounding noise of surprise before bolting into the diner to retrieve her apron and order book. She didn't even notice Ruby hadn't followed her until she heard her friend's voice mingled with Mr. Gold's as the bell rang to announce their entrance.

"Doesn't Isabel look pretty today, Mr. Gold?"

Oh no. Isabel's expression was downright mortified, and a wave of embarrassment flooded her mind at the thought of just how silly she was feeling. What would such a sophisticated man as Mr. Gold would think if he could read her mind?

"Indeed" he answered immediately, and his eyes bore into her as Isabel spun around, wrapping her apron strings around her waist and tying them in front.

"Good morning-" and she caught herself before calling him by the infamous name everyone else in town did, "-Anthony." She lightly stepped out from behind the counter, throwing daggers at her friend as Ruby passed her with a satisfied smirk upon her lips.

Mr. Gold didn't make an effort to move from the doorway as Isabel approached. "I do hope our evening was enjoyed. You retreated from my car rather hastily."

Isabel mustered up a shaky smile. "I truly enjoyed it, but-" She glanced over at the counter where Ruby was fiddling about with the freshly baked pies Granny had set out. "Can we talk outside?"

Mr. Gold nodded, holding the door for her as they stepped out. Isabel escorted them to the side of the courtyard where they would be out of the way of prying eyes. She took a deep breath, settling her nerves and working up her courage all at the same time. She wasn't sure how to go about this, and her high school experience in dealing with the opposite sex seemed like another life time.

Mr. Gold was standing in front of her, though not close enough and Isabel closed the gap between them before she lost her nerve. She didn't even meet his gaze as she pressed her lips to his. His lips were still upon hers as Isabel started encouraging him. Then his free hand crept up her arm, and Mr. Gold pressed deeper, parting his lips to feel hers better. Isabel nearly lost sense of where she was as his touch tickled her skin. She found her hand needing to touch him, but her thoughts were so distracted she only found his hand upon his cane and covered it with hers.

They broke apart after a long, intoxicating moment. Mr. Gold broke into a sly smile, resembling a fox rather than a wolf as he usually did. His hand still cupped Isabel's arm. "That was the best good morning I ever received."

"I thought I'd make up for what I didn't let you do last night" Isabel breathed.

"You didn't let me kiss you?"

Isabel's brow knitted at his befuddled question. "When you drove me home, you were leaning in to kiss me. Weren't you?"

Mr. Gold chuckled, though not at her confusion. "No, dear, I wasn't. Though now I wish that would have been my intention. I was leaning in to open the door for you. It was easier than an old man with a bad leg climbing out to open the door for you."

Isabel's eyes flashed in dismay. She didn't reckon she could be any more mortified than she was at that moment, and wished for the ground to swallow her up. "I'm so sorry. I assumed…and then I thought I had disappointed you and-" And there was his lips on hers, stopping her tirade of misunderstandings. Isabel forgot what she was saying as he massaged her lips. He released her a moment later, smirking.

"No need to apologize, dear. You did not disappoint me, last evening or this morning."

Isabel felt frozen as he spoke, but her shell busted at the realization of his words and a giggle erupted in her throat. "I feel so silly, but now I don't really care."

The delight upon his face, that rare sighting of a twinkle in his eye, made all the worry worth it. "Let's not have any more misunderstandings, shall we? You can be honest with me, Isabel, and don't ever fear me. You have no need to."

Their abrupt goodnight had been the only time she truly was afraid of him, though not in the way he may think. It didn't matter anymore, really. The stress melted from her shoulders knowing that now everything was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Thirty-five minutes.

Isabel knew she didn't have any time to waste on her lunch break. The first day, a week after misunderstandings and kisses were settled, she wanted to make the best of her short break with Mr. Gold. On their second date, Isabel expressed taking lunch with him and the idea had quirked his interest. She never left the diner on her break unless she had an errand to attend to, but now she'd take every advantage of it as possible.

She suggested Mr. Gold coming to the diner, but quickly recanted, feeling that they'd never have privacy there even if they did take lunch outside where it was usually vacant. Ruby loved other people's business, and Isabel knew her best friend would try to sneak peeks every chance she got.

Isabel walked briskly along the sidewalk toward Mr. Gold's shop, an old wicker basket hanging from her arm laden with egg salad sandwiches wrapped neatly in clear plastic wrap and a jar of dill pickles. She found pickles were one of Mr. Gold's favorite foods one day when she stopped by the shop unannounced. She sneaked in the back entrance to surprise him, only to catch him in mid-chop as he sat at his desk glancing over finances.

Even now that they were more than waitress and customer, Gold still left her a generous tip every morning after his meager breakfast. Isabel remarked that she hoped he wasn't paying her to date him. Gold replied smoothly that he was definitely getting his money's worth.

He greeted her as soon as the bell clanged above the shop's door, sauntering from behind the counter. Isabel cherished the smile he only wore for her. She was quickly learning the different between Mr. Gold, take-no-prisoners pawnbroker, and her attentive, soft-spoken Anthony. They hadn't truly traversed the town together yet, but Isabel knew when they did, tongues would be wagging.

She also feared the firestorm that would follow after her father knew. He wouldn't understand, and would probably assume Gold was intimidating her into a relationship, taking advantage of his poor little girl. Moe French wasn't a very courageous man, but Isabel knew he'd do anything to keep her safe, especially from the likes of an old dragon who hulled up enough treasure to last a lifetime.

Mr. Gold loved the sandwiches, much to Isabel's delight, and chuckled at the pickles as she presented the jar to him. They would take lunch together Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, they agreed. Isabel made something different for each day, though the meals were simple and mostly contrived of various kinds of sandwiches.

They both perched on his desk in Gold's cluttered office, side by side chatting while they ate. Five minutes till her break was over, Isabel would gather her basket and Gold would kiss her goodbye. How she wished they could just linger there, let their lips explore one another. But that intimacy was saved for their dates, which were always at his home. Isabel didn't mind. She loved exploring his house, always finding something new to catch her eye in Gold's mass collection.

"I have something for you" Gold said one Saturday night as they drank tea together at his kitchen table.

"As if you haven't given me enough in these past few weeks!" Isabel exclaimed, laughing. "You'll not cease to spoil me, even with my protests."

"Oh no, my dear," Gold flashed a devious smirk her way. "I'll never stop spoiling you with gifts no matter how hard you try to stop me."

Besides the tips he still left for her every morning, Gold had given her many gifts so far. Most were practical like an oversized navy blue umbrella decorated with ducks Isabel had needed after her old umbrella was turned inside out by a strong gust of wind. Others were downright ravishing. He gave her a beautiful crimson rose on their second date. Isabel was delighted to see such a perfect specimen of the flower, but the sparkling crystal bud vase that Gold gave the rose to her in stunned her speechless. It was real crystal, definitely real and expensive, because she knew he would never give anything fake.

"Close your eyes."

Isabel scrunched her face at him, but complied. She heard Gold shift in his chair, and a beat later he was behind her hands whispering against her skin as he clasped a necklace around her neck. Isabel opened her eyes, smiling from ear to ear, and touched the necklace. Her smile faltered at the feel of it, fingers recognizing the familiar shape from years of fingering. She touched her chin to her chest, raising the necklace into view, gasping. Her head snapped up to meet Gold's eyes.

"My mother's necklace." Isabel's eyes stung with tears. "How did you come to have it?"

Gold returned to the chair beside hers, grasping Isabel's hand. "Last year, your father came into my shop with this necklace. He was late on a payment and pawned it to pay the debt. It has resided in my office since then. I remembered being in possession of it, and realized it must have belonged to you."

Isabel's smile cracked into a laugh that sounded more like a sob. "I thought it fell off on the sidewalk or somewhere, and feared I'd never see it again. Thank you so much."

Mr. Gold caught her as Isabel threw her arms around his neck holding on as if to save her life. "It's the least I could do, love" he breathed in her hair, stroking her chestnut locks.

She pulled away, drabbing away the tears from the corners of her eyes. Isabel breathed in deep, joy mixed with sadness on her face. "My father pawned it?"

Mr. Gold nodded, despondently. "I'm sorry, love."

He drove her home earlier than usual. Isabel's relief of having her mother's necklace again was overshadowed now by the news of what her father did. She knew of the great debt Moe had dug them in to, but she didn't know how far deep they were and wasn't about to ask her significant other for the jagged pill she wished to avoid swallowing. Isabel dreaded seeing her father when she found him in the kitchen, knowing a storm was about to let loose.

"Izzy" he greeted with a faint smile as he finished pouring a tall glass of milk to go with the lengthy stack of Oreo cookies sitting on the counter. "How was your evening? It's good to see you going out more."

"Papa, we need to talk" she said, her voice steady and glum.

Moe closed the fridge after replacing the milk jug and turned to his daughter, his eyes immediately catching sight of the prodigal necklace. "Where'd you get that necklace?"

Isabel narrowed her eyes at him, pained by his tone. "From Mr. Gold's shop. You pawned it, remember?"

"Isabel-" he started, huffing her name. "I had no choice. Mr. Gold needed money right then and there or we would've been on the streets. The man has no mercy."

"That's not the point, papa!" Isabel yelled, her eyes flashing. "Don't blame Mr. Gold for this. My necklace was not yours to pawn. You should have come to me. Maybe I could have helped."

Moe shook his head, waving a dismissive hand. "No, I wasn't about to burden you with the debt."

"So, you thought stealing my necklace and making me think I lost it was better?" Isabel spat venom. Never in her life had she distrusted her father. He was a rock, a guiding hand that would never lead her astray. Now she wasn't so sure, and the thought sat like a sinking stone in her belly.

"Please understand-" Moe tried, but his composure was failing and he stared pleadingly at his only daughter. He reached a hand out to touch her arm, but Isabel recoiled.

"I can't be around you right now. I need to go."

"Isabel!" Moe called after her as Isabel turned tail and bolted out the back door.

Gold slipped on his silken pajamas shirt and bottoms, his thoughts on the woman he had spent the evening with. Isabel was always on his mind. From the moment he knew who he truly was, there she was on his mind, the past and present form of her. Lately, though, he mostly thought of her present self. Their time together was increasing by the weeks and he treasured every moment spent with his true love.

A banging from downstairs caught him off guard, and Gold immediately sought a handgun that was hid in his nightstand. He crept out the bedroom, gun raised in one hand, cane holding him steady in the other. More banging sounded through the house, and he finally realized someone was at the door.

When he stepped off the staircase landing, Gold slipped the gun into a table drawer in the foyer. He strode to the door as quick as he could, recognizing the silhouette through the glass, and flipped on the foyer light.

"Isabel?" he said concerned as he opened the front door. Her face was streaked with tears, but she seemed calm.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked huskily and her lips curling into a deep frown broke his heart.

"Of course, love." Gold pulled her through the entrance and gathered her in his arms as he guided her to the couch. "Is this about your father?" he asked, arranging her against him as they sat. He felt her nod silently against his chest. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No" she quickly answered. The despair in her voice broke his heart a second time, and he regretted giving her the necklace now. She nuzzled closer to him as if she wished to disappear into his embrace. "Just hold me."


	8. Chapter 8

He had dreams such as this: his little Belle warm and peaceful against him as she slept. He longed to ask her to stay the night with him, hell, marry him if he knew she wouldn't run for the hills. But he dared not ask either. He decided from the beginning to let Belle set the pace of their relationship, even if he could hardly contain his proclamation of love and cutting need for overdue forgiveness.

Faint early sun glimmered through the sheer red curtains leaving a pleasant glow about the room. Gold stroked Isabel's meshed hair, gently combing it out across the pearl white pillowcase. They were face to face, barely inches apart. Their legs entwined under the covers, and Gold ran fingertips feather-light up and down her left thigh. His hand was tempted to wander to more private areas, but no, only if Isabel gave an invite.

Isabel stirred, moaning and rubbing her face into the pillow. She blinked groggily, bewildered for only a second or two of her surroundings.

"Good morning, dearest" Gold greeted contently, hand resting on her hip now, his fingertips still burning for more.

Isabel gave him a sleepy smile. "Morning" she murmured, and leaned over to meet him for a chaste kiss. For several quiet moments they watched each other, absorbed in their time together.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you with the necklace" Gold started cautiously, fingers kneading softly into Isabel's curve.

Isabel frowned sadly. "It's not your fault. My father should have come to me concerning our debt. He tries so hard to protect me when I don't need protecting."

"Isn't that what fathers are for?" Gold swallowed away the memories of a boy and a dagger from long ago.

"I know" Isabel replied, quietly. "I'll forgive him, but I just couldn't stay there last night. He would have beaten the subject into the ground until I burst and say something I'll regret. I couldn't let that happen."

She lifted a timid hand, her fingers running through his hair. Gold sucked in a ragged breath. Just that light touch was driving him mad and he could feel his morning wood growing harder. "Love, if you wish to not go any further right now then we must evacuate the bed."

Isabel's mouth formed an 'O' as her cheeks shaded crimson. She shifted, her thigh brushing his privates. "Oh. I didn't realize. Oh my" was her flustered reply. "That's for me?"

"Is there another beautiful woman in the room?" Gold asked slyly, making Isabel blush even deeper.

"This is my first time sleeping in a bed with someone-" she covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle, "-of the opposite sex. You must think it crazy for someone my age to be so inexperienced."

Gold closed the gap between them, laying a soft kiss to her lips. He was only torturing himself, he knew, but it was the sweetest torture he ever experienced. "There's nothing wrong with being inexperienced. There's a time and a place for everything, my dear." His hand lingered on her cheek, thumb rubbing smooth skin.

"You're such a different person when you're with me" Isabel mused, eyes sparkling with curiosity and reflection. "Why do you intimate the whole town?"

"I have a reputation to keep. Owning half the buildings in town is a great responsibility. If I let kindness run my business, I'd have a long list of people living off my dime." He recognized the slight sadness in her eyes, but pushed it away from his conscience.

"But why be so different with me?" she asked, but he had answered this question before not long after he laid that $50 bill on the diner's table and she ran after him to correct his mistake.

Gold flashed a smile, but it quickly morphed into the wolf knocking at Granny's door ready to devour. "Because I like you, Isabel, and as I said before you deserve the world and I plan to give it to you piece by piece."

"Say more of that and I won't be able to resist you much longer." Isabel leaned across the pillow again for another kiss. They barely brushed lips at first, exploring lightly. She shifted closer, pressing harder. She was lost in the moment as Gold wrapped his arms about her middle and rolled her on top of him. She squealed, half in delight, half in surprise.

"Do you still feel the need to resist, love?" Gold asked huskily, and oh, he was laying it on thick as his courage grew stronger and his need for her became a chasm.

Isabel wiggled just a fraction, and Gold couldn't help but groan. Her warmth was inviting and he knew if he couldn't have her today, he would see to it that she repaid him for this tease. "I'm not sure" she squeaked, slightly nervous ring in her voice.

Gold noticed. He could see she wanted more, but he knew he shouldn't push her any further if she seemed unsure. He flicked his gaze to the digital clock on the nightstand, finding the only excuse for them to vacate the bed. If it wasn't for the right time on the clock, he knew he'd never let her go.

"I wish we could stay like this all day, but I don't want to be your reason for being late for work."

Isabel's eyes widened and she glanced at the clock. "I only have ten minutes to get to work!" She bolted out of bed, nabbing her clothes off an armchair in the corner and shut herself in the adjoining bathroom. She appeared only a minute later, fully dressed, and laid his borrowed white t-shirt and pajamas pants on the same chair.

"I can drive you, if you like" Gold offered.

"Thank you, but I can jog there pretty fast" Isabel replied, combing her hair out with her fingers. "You're not dressed and I don't want to have to rush you from looking your best."

Gold stepped up to her, cane in hand, cupping her forearm. "Will you be okay?"

Isabel gave him a small smile. "I will. Thank you for letting me stay."

"Anytime, my dear."

One last quick kiss and she was gone.

"Isabel!" Ruby shrieked as Isabel burst through the back door of the diner, breathing heavily. Ruby attacked her with a squeezing hug. "Your father called last night looking for you. He sounded really upset."

"Good" Isabel said colder than she had meant. She pulled away from Ruby to find her apron, avoiding the concern on her friend's face.

Ruby frowned. "What happened? Oh no, did he find out about you and Mr. Gold?"

Isabel shook her head as she tied the apron strings. "No, not yet at least. He did something I never thought would even cross his mind." Ruby opened her mouth, but Isabel added, "and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough." Ruby nodded. "Where were you?"

She knew Ruby would figure it out, so she answered honestly. "I stayed with Mr. Gold."

Ruby gasped, a hand flying to her mouth and eyes widening as big as dinner plates. "How was he? Is he kinky in bed?"

"Ruby!" Isabel yelped, aghast, though her friend's reaction was not surprising at all. "All we did was sleep."

A pout crossed Ruby's lips. "When will you have juicy details for me?"

"When will you stop asking all these disturbing questions about my boyfriend?" The bell rang and Isabel rushed to the front to see who had entered the diner. "Oh look, it's Archie." She smirked at Ruby.

"You're changing the subject, but with a good excuse." Ruby caught Archie's attention, and waved flirtatiously as only she could, bright red lips curled high. The shy psychiatrist waved back meekly, face shading to match his ginger mop.

Isabel stayed behind in the back, helping Granny cut the daily fresh pies. She was nearly done with the apple pie when Ruby returned. "Your father just walked in" she whispered as if afraid he might hear her.

She sighed deeply, wishing for more time to get through what he had done. "Thanks, Ruby." She followed her friend from the back, carrying a couple pans of pies to the counter. She glanced up to see Moe standing near the front door, wringing his hands nervously.

"Isabel" he croaked, and she could see the sorrow on his features. "Can we talk?"

Isabel bit her bottom lip, nodded, and followed him down the front stoop. Arms crossed over her chest, she waited for him to speak first.

"I'm so sorry I did what I did." Moe couldn't meet her eye, and Isabel's frown deepened because of it. "I was only trying to protect you. You're my little girl."

"But I'm not so little anymore, Papa." She spread her arms out, displaying herself as if he hadn't taken a good look at her in years. "I've been an adult for a long time now. You don't have to protect me anymore. I can handle whatever is thrown our way."

"If it wasn't for Mr. Gold being such a ruthless bastard-"

Oh no. Isabel's sympathy flew out the door as her eyes flashed in anger, not just for her significant other, but for the fact that her father would talk about anyone in that manner. "Papa! You don't talk about people that way!"

Moe began wringing his hands again, trying to avoid her fierce gaze. "I know I taught you not to, but I'm only telling the truth, Izzy, you know that."

If only he had apologized and left the subject alone. Isabel could hardly contain herself now, and she jammed her hands into her jeans pockets to keep them from flying in anger.

"Wait, how did you find your necklace?" He stepped forward, grasping his daughter's elbow and peering at her with that fatherly sternness. "Were you in Mr. Gold's shop yesterday? Why would you go there, Isabel?"

And Isabel could feel the invisible walls of secrecy start to tumble down. "Papa, I can go wherever I want and if I wish to visit Mr. Gold's shop, I will."

"Stay away from him, Izzy!" Moe exclaimed, harshness in his eyes she had never seen before and Isabel wondered who this man in front of her was. "I don't care if it's just a harmless visit to his shop, you can't trust the man."

"You can't stop me from going anywhere-" she suddenly felt small and her mature boldness faltered at her father's strict hand. She tried to pull away, but Moe tugged her back.

Like a snake striking, a firm hand caught Moe's arm and squeezed unrelentingly. Moe whirled his head around to come face to face with Mr. Gold.

"I suggest you let the lady go," Gold snarled dangerously, teeth bared. Isabel watched in horror as her two worlds collided.

"Speak of the devil" Moe muttered in Mr. Gold's face. He released his daughter's elbow, lifting the hand as a white flag.

Mr. Gold let go of the taller man's arm at that, glaring daggers and ready to attack if need be. He tore his malicious glare away to check Isabel, who was nearly in tears. How could this get out of hand so quickly?

Granny suddenly appeared. "Settle this on Isabel's free time" she said politely but in earnest and guided Isabel inside and to the back door, to compose herself.

Moments later someone touched the small of her back, and there was Mr. Gold's soothing voice. "Ruby gave me permission to check on you. Granny, however, was about to wrestle me to the ground but Ruby kept her at bay." He cracked a smile, but Isabel tried to stifle a sob. She was trying desperately to not cry and collapse on his shoulder. She knew somewhere inside her she was stronger than that.

"Will you be okay, love?" His thumb rubbed her cheek, gaze trying to catch hers.

"I'm not sure what just happened" she replied miserably, the conversation with her father playing in her head. The sounds of the diner caught her attention. The morning crowd was starting to filter in. "I need to get to work. Ruby can't handle all the customers alone."

"But will you be okay?" Gold urged with the most concern she had ever seen him display.

Isabel attempted to smile, but it came across broken. "I will. Work will get my mind off everything. Can I stay with you-?"

"Of course" Gold answered before she could even finish. He planted a comforting kiss to her forehead. "How about I sit at the bar today, eh? To be closer to you."

Isabel squeezed the hand that held his cane. "I'd like that."


	9. Chapter 9

Isabel avoided the floral shop, her own home, at all cost the rest of the day. Ruby offered to retrieve some of her clothes, but Mr. Gold suggested to just go buy new clothes for the time being and slipped a $100 bill in her jeans pocket. Isabel stared disbelieving at him when she pulled the bill out to see how much he had given her. Even after all these weeks, or maybe it had been a couple months since he began tipping her way too much, she still hadn't gotten used to the endless supply of money he gave her.

Since she wasn't working at Game of Thorns for the time being, the rest of Isabel's day was free to do whatever she desired and it didn't take long after she finished picking up a few articles of clothes and some female necessities, that she had no clue what to do with herself. She found herself at the pawnshop, two grilled cheese sandwiches from the diner tucked away in a plastic bag hanging from her arm.

And that's where she stayed, occupying herself with dusting and sweeping the floor after boredom became her an hour after arriving. Gold insisted, with a slightly pained expression on his face, that she didn't have to. But Isabel smiled brightly and shrugged him off as she grabbed the broom from a cobweb-laced corner in the office. That's where she stayed until Gold closed shop and they drove home in the dark of evening.

"I was thinking of spaghetti and meatballs tonight" Isabel suggested for supper as she peeked in the many kitchen cabinets lining the wall. "We really need to go grocery shopping, Anthony," she added seeing how bare the cabinets were.

"That'll give you something to do tomorrow, love" he replied, coming up behind her to kiss her on head before reaching for the next cabinet beside the one Isabel was currently looking in to retrieve the box of angel hair pasta.

"And it'll keep me from re-organizing your shop" she remarked with a giggle as she bent down to fetch a pot from the lower cabinets. They both busied themselves with making supper: Isabel mixing and molding the meatballs, Gold tending to the red sauce. They had made supper together a few times before, but tonight it felt different. The kitchen felt warmer and homely. The awkward silence that usually powdered them during dinners together all but vanished as they stole glances and exchanged coy smiles.

As usual after supper, they sat on the back deck sipping tea and watching the night sky. It wasn't until they set their mugs in the sink and started upstairs that Gold brought up the subject of sleeping arrangements. "I have a spare bedroom" he informed the carpeted floor of the hallway.

Isabel's face puzzled. "Am I not welcome in your bed tonight?" she asked haltingly. She heard Gold swallow, and he finally met her eye.

"I really wish to not push you into anything you're not ready for, Isabel." He seemed so uncertain, so lost, so very young, not at all carrying the air of a man of his age or experience.

"You won't!" Isabel exclaimed, grasping his hand over his cane, a habit she had gladly acquired. "If anything happens, it will be because I want it to happen. Don't underestimate me like my father has."

"I won't ever again, love."

"Good." Isabel moved first, reaching for his bedroom door and leading him inside. The last two days had created a boldness inside her that she hadn't realized existed. Though the mess with her father fractured her heart in two, she wasn't going to let it ruin the time she had with Gold. She'd never been away from home like this, and it was new and exciting and freeing. Her newfound boldness led her to the spacious bathroom inside the bedroom.

"I think I need a shower" Isabel stated, grinning from ear to ear, though her voice faltered slightly when she added, "I'd like it if you joined me."

Isabel could visibly see Gold's heart beating out of his chest, and she hoped she hadn't just scared away the moment. She slipped a hand around his neck, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, the spark of desire in his eyes told her she had him.

"I'll join you in a moment, dear" he said out of breath as if he'd just run a marathon.

"Don't keep me waiting" she declared, low and sultry, and vanished into the bathroom. When she closed the door, leaving it open barely a crack, Isabel breathed in deep. She hadn't realized how good she was at being sexy until now.

 _Must be spending too much time with Ruby_ , she coincided then got to work with turning on the shower and removing her t-shirt and jeans. She glanced down at her figure, noting surprisingly that there were no mirrors to be found in the bathroom. No man had ever seen her nude. This was an incredibly high step she was climbing, and hoped she was up for the challenge. She desperately didn't want to disappoint Gold, especially now that she had all but thrown herself at him.

The door creaked open then closed soundless behind her. Isabel turned slowly, suddenly feeling the urge to wrap her arms about her chest, but she kept them planted at her side. Gold stood motionless, wearing only plaid boxers and white undershirt, his eyes alight with wonder drinking in every inch of her. Isabel fathomed a nervous smile, blushing at his response to seeing her.

"You like?" she asked, feeling dizzily giddy and downright terrified at the same time.

"Oh yes" Gold responded, his voice thick and huskily accented, and it sent lovely shivers down Isabel's spine.

He stepped up to her, abandoning his cane beside the shower, hesitant hands reaching to touch her delicious curves. Isabel could feel his hands trembling, and was grateful that she was not the only one anxious about their new endeavor. She helped him out of his undershirt, and waited as he reached around to unfasten her lacy bra. With a gulp, he slipped it from her arms and tossed it aside. He licked his lips, breathing raggedly, and finally stole a glance down at her enticing bosom.

"You are beautiful, my dear" he said, hardly containing his elation. He bared his teeth, smirking deviously. "This definitely makes up for the tease this morning."

Isabel giggled. "Well, I'm happy to oblige. Now for our bottoms?"

They slide off their own unmentionables: Isabel first, toeing the bikini briefs to join her bra and she helped support Gold as he removed his boxers. They were fully nude now, the shower still awaiting their presence. Isabel's cheeks reddened as she glanced down, the sight of his erected cock meeting her.

"Wow, I-" she sputtered, giggling nervously. "I've never actually seen one full before."

Gold chuckled softly, his own cheeks a bit flushed as he peeked at her lovely patch of curls. "There's a first for everything, don't they say."

They finally stepped in the shower, water pouring over their flushed bodies. Gold gathered Isabel against his front, her breast teasing his chest. She gasped as his cock slipped between her legs. The new and amazing feeling nearly undid her right there. Only phantom feels had ever graced that part of her body: her accidental finger-brushes, a seam touching in just the right spot.

Gold met her lips, tender and becoming at first, but soon their mouths opened and they absorbed each other with great passion and urgency. His hands ran up and down her slick curves, up her wet back, and into her soaking chestnut hair.

Isabel was so lost with the feel of his palms on her she hadn't realized her own hands were immobile on his slim hips. She dragged herself away from his eager mouth. "Where do you want to be touched?"

Gold stared blankly then a filthy smirk crossed his face. "Oh, dearie, are you sure you want me to answer that?"

"Since I'm new at this, I hoped for your guidance."

Gold slicked his wet hair back before answering, "Down below."

"You mean?" Isabel's eyes widened and she'd never been so scared in her life. "I don't think I can yet."

A flash of disappointment graced his eyes, but Gold nodded understandingly. "Are you truly ready for what is to come?"

"I'm not sure" Isabel replied helplessly, her boldness peeling away one layer at a time to reveal the maiden she still was.

Gold rested his forehead against hers, warm water streaming down their body. "I need you to be possible, Isabel, before we go any further." He shifted and that incredible tug of desire fluttered her stomach as his cock brushed her outer folds. She wanted him, achingly, badly, but this was not how she imagined her first time.

A thought crossed her mind, and she felt even sillier to ask such a thing. "Is there any way you can relieve yourself without going in?"

The water from the shower head was the only sound for several moments until Gold replied, "Yes, but it's going to be very awkward for the both of us."

"It won't hurt to try?" Isabel asked hopefully, wishing sadly that she hadn't strung him along like this. She'd make up to him soon. She needed more time to get used to the fact that her body was not just hers anymore, and to her delight his body was hers for the taking.

Gold cracked a smile, and she was glad to see it was genuine. "Here goes, love." He braced himself, one hand gripping the support rail, the other snaking around Isabel's waist.

It was quite awkward indeed as Gold rubbed his cock furiously against her underside and backside, trying not to be too careless as to accidentally ram inside her. They were smooshed so close together, Isabel's ribs felt as if they were bruising as he grinded rapidly under her. It didn't happen with every thrust, but Isabel caught the sensations of pleasure and threw her head back at the wonderful feeling. It felt even better when Gold's lips nibbled at her neck, sending an electric shiver through her body.

It was then that he groaned loudly, gritting his teeth, and clutched at her back. He gasped for breath, resting his forehead on hers. "Was that-" Isabel breathed, and was cut off by Gold attacking her mouth with an frenzied, animalistic kiss.

He pulled away after several raging heartbeats, breathing raggedly, caressing her wet cheeks. "Yes, dearie, it was."


	10. Chapter 10

Gold looked forward to his supper with Isabel and tea on the deck as always. He knew that much would happen. What he did not expect was Isabel wishing to share his bed again, or for them to go as far as they did. He was starting to regret letting her even enter his bedroom.

It was passed midnight as Isabel spooned against his front that Gold realized how disappointed he had been after their escapade in the shower. Yes, he did not want to push her to do something she was not ready for, but when Isabel had blatantly invited him to ravish her, the lock on his restraint popped open and he was ready to make her his in body as well.

But she wasn't ready.

Maybe the reality of the situation had finally caught up with Isabel. Truly, she was still young and inexperienced. Though her innocence could be rather endearing at times, it was tonight that it did not allure to Gold. A nagging in the back of his mind kept telling him to throw Isabel's needs aside and push her to fulfill his greedy desire no matter if she was ready or not. Maybe it was the voice of the evil still lurking inside him or maybe just a natural instinct of man. Either way the guilt of that was weighting on him.

He had Isabel – his Belle – sleeping in his arms, why was he asking for more?

Gold slept, but awoke just before sunrise and left Isabel to wake with the alarm clock. About a half an hour later Isabel found him on the deck staring out at the early sun peeking through the trees. "Good morning" she greeted weakly, sleep still coating her voice.

"Good morning" Gold replied, glancing at her briefly.

Isabel walked up cautiously, taking a seat on the arm of his wicker chair. "I was expecting to wake up with you beside me, but you weren't there."

"I couldn't sleep" he answered vaguely.

"You must not be used to having to share your bed. If I'm keeping you from-"

"No." Gold peered up at her, and instantly felt the guilt return at the apprehension in her eyes. He grasped Isabel's hand that sat on her leg. "It's not you, dear."

Isabel's lips formed a straight line as she exhaled loudly through her nose. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you last night, and don't tell me you weren't-" she cut him off, leaving Gold's mouth agape before he could say a word, "I mean, I could tell in a way you were. I all but begged you to take me and I turn around and chicken out. Maybe I'm not as mature as I thought I was."

"Just as you don't work two jobs, volunteer as a tutor, and keep up a household" Gold growled sarcastically, his words harsher than he intended them to be. He wanted to get the point across, and Isabel's face was quite caught off guard. Making love was easy enough for a fool to attempt and Isabel was no fool. "You need to leave for work" he said, changing the subject as quickly as possible. If they kept going, somehow his disappointment would slip off his tongue, and Isabel would push herself too far too soon. Or push herself away.

"You're right" she murmured as she stood. "Will you be by later?"

Gold joined her with the help of his cane and nodded. "Of course, dearie."

***

It was no surprise to Mr. Gold when the bell of his shop door clanged and Moe French strode in, his chin jetting out in utter determination. The taller man's body was puffed up defensively, but the apprehension on his face was plainly evident.

"Mr. French" Gold growled non-too-kindly as he made his way around the counter, cane tapping ominously with every step he took. "How can I help you?"

Moe stopped a healthy distance from the pawnbroker, throwing away pleasantries. "Why was my Isabel here?"

Gold bared his teeth. "Well, that's Isabel's business, isn't it? You should have asked her nicely yesterday instead of manhandling her."

Moe's face contorted in a mix of rage and wariness. "This makes no sense. Isabel comes in here for some reason, finds her necklace, and now you are defending her?" His courage seemed to strengthen and Moe stepped a foot closer, trying his best to appear intimidating.

But Gold wasn't buying it. He knew from centuries of experience how to play this game. He also knew how it felt to be on the receiving end, but those memories were buried so deep, he knew not how to access them anymore. "As I said before, that's Isabel's business."

A tight fist curled in Moe's hand as he raised it more than ready to strike the other man down. "You stay away from my daughter, Gold. If you're holding something against her, you put that tab on me. I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life paying it back. I will not have my Izzy in debt to a bastard like you."

Moe's defense for his daughter was rather endearing, and Gold felt his inner self relating with the poor, worried father. Of course, he showed none of that. In a way he felt he was Isabel's defender now, even if the man he was safeguarding her from was her own father. "You need to leave, Mr. French, before I call the sheriff's office."

Even with the threat, Moe didn't move a muscle, neither did his fist uncurl. "I was wondering why Isabel was bringing home so much money. I knew it possibly couldn't be from the diner. No one tips that good-"

Gold bit back a wicked snigger at the statement.

"Was she getting that money from you?" Moe asked more as an accusation than a question. "What are you making Isabel do for you to pay her that much?" A conclusion brightened Moe's face beet red and left his mouth hanging open. "You're not paying her to-" He peered down, nearly out of breath, but recovered quickly to hurl out, "That'd be the only way any woman would ever want a man like you."

His blood boiled, coursing violently through his veins, at the horrid accusation. Gold snatched a handful of Moe's button-up lightning fast, hauling the taller man inches from his face, his voice a deadly snarl. "You think quite lowly of your daughter to assume Isabel would demean herself that far for money. Leave, Mr. French, before you regret ever setting foot in my shop."

Moe turned a sheet paler, his face of shock and shame and fear. Gold released the front of his shirt non-too-gently and followed him until Moe's back was out the door.


End file.
